


flower

by sslashd



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslashd/pseuds/sslashd
Summary: 很早之前写的文了文笔真的很烂搬家搬过来
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 2





	flower

正在沉睡中的dipper被身上奇怪的触感弄醒，一睁眼就看见wendy正坐在自己的床边轻轻的抚摸他的手腕。

dipper被这诡异的一幕吓得立马就清醒了，wendy抬眼看了看他，脸上露出有点懊悔的神色“man，我刚刚和罗比吵了一架，又没带家里的钥匙，来你这里坐一会应该没事吧。”

dipper呆愣的看着wendy，又扭头看了看因为mabel去朋友家参加睡衣party而空出来的床，咽了咽口水，意思就是说现在这里只有他和wendy两个人。

“sure，你当然可以待在这，hum如果不介意的话你还可以在mabel床上过一夜。”

“oh，我比较想在你床上过一夜。”

dipper这时才像是真正的清醒过来，用力的推开自己面前的人，冷眼看着她“bill.”

“well，你这次还不赖嘛pine tree。”

“wow，别用那种眼神看我，还是说你更喜欢我用刚才那种样子和你说话~”

“都不用，只要离我远一点就行。”

dipper低下头不想看他，却突然发现地上铺满了花朵，于是他用更加嫌弃的眼神看着bill

“没想到你还喜欢这种娘兮兮的东西，”

bill飘在他旁边转转自己的手杖“这你可误会我了little tree。虽然是我自带的但是并不是我想带的。”

话刚完三角形就突然化成了一团烟雾，接着出现了一个大约六英寸高，中长的头发，眼睛是耀眼的金色，一眨不眨的盯着dipper。

“看看这个吧pine tree。”在他说话期间不停有花瓣坠落。

“这个在你的那本日记本上应该有记载。”

是的，dipper记得这种情况，也记得为什么会发生的原因和解决的办法。

“所以你来我这里干嘛？”

“well well well ，you are so adorable。 ”

“你忘记了吗，我可是说过我喜欢你的哟~”

【the point is i like you 】

holy crap ！

想起来了的dipper连忙缩到墙角，紧张的看着不远处的金发男子。

“所以，不介意的话帮我个小忙吧，介意也得帮。”

dipper第一反应是逃！立马逃！越远越好！

脚步还没迈开，他就发现自己动不了了，bill也一边吐着花一边笑着走了过来，站定在他面前，掰过他的头吻了上去。

dipper闭上眼睛尽量让自己不要去感受这一切，可无奈bill的技术太好，他被亲的昏昏沉沉的，眼睛也不自觉的眯开了一点，迷离的看着bill。

bill亲完后还不放开他，贴着他的嘴角说到“没想到你的味道还真好呢pine tree。”

dipper无力的看了他一眼

“……把手从我屁股上拿开。”


End file.
